


Smooth Ice, Fairy Lights

by greenalms



Series: Konoha Akinori is a Figure Skater [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fairy Lights, First Date, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenalms/pseuds/greenalms
Summary: After a year of pining, Saru finally manages to convince him to ask Akaashi Keiji out for Christmas Eve. The only problem, of course, being 185 cm of Bokuto Koutarou standing directly in his way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hatakaashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatakaashi/gifts).



Akinori chose to ignore Saru’s prodding in his back in favor of watching his Captain and Vice-Captain talking from across the court. Despite the Captain's near-impossible to miss voice, he found it difficult to focus on what they were discussing. His heart throbbed in his chest. _Ask him now, before Bokuto steals him away again!!_ Saru had told him. Akinori felt the net slipping in his trembling fingers. The task seemed so much easier in his head. Another one of Saru’s fingers in his back from behind was just one more reminder that he was still not moving, still not sucking up his courage, and still not asking out Akaashi Keiji. 

“Hurry up, moron!” Saru hissed in his ear, causing Akinori to yelp loudly and in a really unsmooth kind of way that caused Bokuto and Akaashi both to turn and stare at him while he slowly died and considered melting into a red puddle on the gymnasium floor. Saru, the completely unhelpful bastard that he was, stood there and laughed.

“You realize we’re all leaving soon, right?” Saru prompted. “And they're just gonna jump right back into practice. And he will absolutely not pay attention to you after that.”  
“I _know!”_ Akinori whined.  
“So hurry up and _ask him already!”_

Saru pushed him forward, causing Akinori to let go of the net as he stumbled. He flexed his fingers before curling them into tense fists. He sucked in a breath. He stepped forward, the same way he had to introduce himself last year before Bokuto noticed the New Setter™ and pounced. Another step, accompanied by a shaky breath. Akaashi was pressing the pads of his fingers together, the same way he did after catching Akinori staring at him during summer camp and quickly averting his gaze. Akinori could still remember the skip of his optimistic heartbeat in thinking that he caught a tinge of blush. An entire year of watching Akaashi from across the court, blocked by the ace, ogling his elongated triceps and fingers that tossed only to Bokuto consistently, itching for a conversation, but constantly drowned out by the omnipresent booming voice of his Captain, flash through him as he continued his approach.

Bokuto was flailing his arms dramatically in rhythm with his speech.

“But Akghdkaaaaaaaaashiiiiii!!!! It’ll be Christmas!!! Don’t you know how much fun it will be???”  
“People will want to be home with their families, Bokuto-san. Or their girlfriends.”  
“Komi can suck my dick. Imagine if we all got snowed in!!!”  
“I’m not scheduling an extra practice on Christmas Eve.”  
_“AGSKDJLKAAAAAAAAASSSSSHIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”_ Bokuto whined. His large golden eyes suddenly flicked to meet Akinori’s, and he instantly pointed an accusing finger straight towards Akinori’s already quivering heart.

“Konoha! Tell Akaashi that having a Christmas practice would be a great idea!!!” Bokuto ordered. Akaashi turned around with one hand on his hip, emerald eyes narrowing in his direction, with a quip of his usual pout that Akinori was all-too familiar with. 

_Ah, he’s asking for help,_ Akinori realized. He squashed his nerves in favor of his casual smirk.  
“Jeez, ace, do you ever stop?” he quipped. “Next you’ll be telling us to practice through exam week.”

Bokuto blinked once, and then cupped his chin with one hand as though he were seriously considering this. Akinori snorted and glanced at Akaashi, who gave a slight nod of the head in thanks. 

“Actually, Akaashi, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second?”  
_WAIT, SHIT, DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD---??!?!_  
“Oh, sure.”

Akinori felt his shoulders stiffen and his thighs turn to stone as Akaashi turned away from Bokuto and walked towards him. Then past him. Akinori’s heart stopped beating for all of a millisecond before he forced himself to about-face and follow the younger Vice-Captain’s step. Saru called out from across the gymnasium that the equipment (save for the spare that Bokuto and Akaashi would undoubtedly use for their extra practice) was all put away.

“Did you need something, Konoha-san?” Akaashi asked, turning his head back towards Bokuto, who had sat himself on the floor, lost in thought. Akinori’s eyes followed him, and he choked on the breath that was slowly stringing words together.

“Oh, um, well, I wasn’t sure if you already had plans, or something, since you were talking about it,” Akinori stammered, mentally beating himself over the head with a giant club, _you absolute **numbskull,** you are taking too long, just spit it out!!!_  
“Plans?” Akaashi repeated, raising an eyebrow.  
“For tomorrow,” Akinori elaborated, amazed at how smooth his voice sounded when his entire soul was collapsing inside of him. “Since it’s Christmas Eve and all…”  
“Oh, not really, no,” Akaashi replied. “I just don’t feel like coming out to the gym on a holiday.”

Akinori felt his fragile heart shatter in his chest. Should he even bother? He chanced a fearful glance at the door, where Saru (soon to be maimed) was spying on him through the lens of his iPhone (soon to be destroyed). Saru’s incriminating free hand appeared from behind the double-doors, waving encouragingly as if to say ‘go on!’ 

He cleared his throat and sucked in a deep breath. 

“Well, do you want to maybe hang out with me tomorrow, then?” he asked, his voice half-cracking in the middle of the sentence and probably condemning his existence with it. Akaashi’s eyes widened. Akinori felt his head spinning, a probable direct consequence of the fact that he refused to breathe until either Akaashi answered him, or he passed out.

“You want to hang out with me on Christmas Eve?” Akaashi asked, sounding almost disbelieving. The breath Akinori was holding fizzled out of him. He strangled a laugh.  
“Yeah!” he replied, feeling heat creeping up in his cheeks. “I’ve actually been meaning to ask for a while, but now seems an even better time, since we won’t have practice or school to worry about, and the Lights Festival is still going on in the park, and--”  
“Konoha-san.”  
“Eh?” Akinori froze, glancing up at Akaashi, who seemed to be refusing to meet his eyes. He was pressing the pads of his fingers together again, his eyes searching the floor for answers. Akinori instantly imagined about fifty different rejection scenarios in his head, and all of them ended with Sarukui Yamato getting beaten within an inch of his life before Akinori went to go stuff his face with cup noodles and ice cream. 

Akaashi opened his mouth.

“AKAAAAAAAASHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! I CAME UP WITH THE PERFECT PLAN!!!” Bokuto roared, suddenly apparating to the setter’s side and hovering over his presumably deafened eardrum. “Akaashi! I’ve got it! Tomorrow will be perfect! You and I are gonna--”  
“We aren’t meeting tomorrow, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi interrupted flatly.  
“Whaaaaaat?!” Bokuto whined, looking heartbroken. Akinori braced himself for the Captain’s oncoming Emo Mode.  
“Weren’t you and Kuroo going to meet up tomorrow near Nekoma?” Akaashi suddenly said. “I seem to recall the two of you making plans together to exchange gifts.”

Bokuto’s face melted into horror.  
“Oh, SHIT!!! I totally forgot!!!” he cried, slapping his hand to his forehead. “AAAAAAAA!!! KUROO’S NEVER GONNA FORGIVE ME!!! Akaashi, cancel practice tomorrow!!! I have to go shopping!!!”  
“Of course, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi agreed, having never scheduled one in the first place.  
“I need to text Kuroo!! Wait up for me a second, okay?!”  
“Okay, Bokuto-san.”

Akinori watched Bokuto leap across the gymnasium in one bound and dive into his jacket pocket for his cell phone, furiously typing into it. It was almost mesmerizing to watch, had Akaashi not cleared his throat at that instant.

“Konoha-san?”  
“Y-eah!” Akinori hiccuped (internally: cursed, loudly).  
“What time would you like to meet up?”

It took about three blinks for Akinori to realize that Akaashi Keiji had just asked him what time he would like to meet up, and his previously collapsed soul ascended from his body, raising into the heavens accompanied by the holy choir. Trying to control the deepening red in his cheeks and the stupid grin threatening to melt across his face, Akinori sucked in a breath through his nose. 

“Um, we can meet up at noon on the North side of the park by the pavilion?” he suggested very quickly. Akaashi, still looking at the floor, nodded.  
“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then,” he replied, much quieter than normal. Akinori’s heart was beating so fast, he was sure it was about to explode.  
“Yeah!!! Okay!! Good night, then!!! See you tomorrow!”

He turned and waved over his shoulder before strolling out of the gymnasium, only to find Saru still standing there, laughing, iPhone in hand. Akinori’s joy instantly turned to malice, and he chased his teammate (soon to be dead) all the way back to the clubroom.

\--------------------------------------------

Akinori rhythmically drummed his fingertips against his knee in time with the beat hammering through his earbuds as he glanced from side to side down the park sidewalk. A few kids ran by with hockey skates over their shoulders, and a shudder ran up his spine. He hoped it wouldn't be too crowded. He hadn't exactly factored in Christmas Eve into his Christmas Eve plans, and it seemed like every single human being in Tokyo was ambling by in their parkas and scarves. What if crowds made Akaashi nervous? He really should have thought of that before asking him out here, how could he be so _stupid-?_

“Konoha-san.”

Akinori startled, and ripped the earbuds out of his ears and shoved them into his bag pocket as he turned around. Akaashi stood there, even with his line of sight despite the fact that Akinori was sitting on top of a picnic table. He looked even more flawless than usual, with a jacket wrapped around his slender frame that looked too expensive to be real, and sport earmuffs flattening his usually fluffy hair in the middle. Akinori forced himself to stop staring long enough to smile and hop off the picnic table, slinging the bag over his shoulder (internally: still cursing). 

“Hey, Akaashi! You came!”  
“You’re wearing sweatpants.”  
“Eh?” Akinori froze up. He’d noticed that of all things first? Akinori suddenly invented a whole new list of things that Akaashi was probably finding wrong with this scenario, including, but not limited to the fact that Akinori had elected to wear yoga pants on their first date. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID!!!_

“Oh, yeah! I usually wear these when I skate. I can move a little better,” he explained. Akaashi’s eyes widened.  
“We’re going skating?”  
“Yeah, is that okay?” _Please let it be okay._  
“I suppose it could be fun. I’ve never tried it before.”

Akinori’s initial heart-stopping, self-depreciative spike to his brain was cut short by a growing warm feeling in his chest. Okay, so he picked an activity that Akaashi hadn’t tried before, but that only meant he had no expectations for it, right? And Akinori had been skating for years. He could definitely show him some moves. Maybe even impress him. Maybe Akaashi would actually be an amazing skater and he could teach him some lifts.

“That’s fine! I can teach you!” Akinori reassured. “You’ll pick it up in no time.”

Akaashi’s mouth twitched, and Akinori thought he saw the faintest hints at a smile. Akaashi nodded, and turned to walk beside him. So far, Akinori guessed, he wasn’t actually being terrible at this whole date thing. 

“I didn’t know you were a skater, Konoha-san,” Akaashi stated as they walked down the sidewalk. Akinori grinned.  
“You know, if you’d suggested it to me three years ago, I would have laughed at you. I always thought it was kind of a girly sport, but I started taking lessons on a whim, and now I love it just as much as volleyball!”  
“That’s great that you’ve found something you can enjoy by yourself,” Akaashi mused. “Do you compete at all?”  
“As a matter of fact, I have a competition coming up in the beginning of January. It’s gonna be hell because it’ll coincide with Nationals, but luckily the rink and the gym aren’t far apart. I already talked to coach about it, and he said we’ll figure something out when I get the competition schedule.”

Akaashi nodded and smiled for real, and Akinori was sure his feet had melted into the sidewalk because he was definitely floating on something liquid and steaming.  
“I think I’d like to see you compete sometime, if I can.”

Akinori stopped, his face unabashedly the color of a tomato. Sensing his impending death on the sidewalk, Akaashi let out a heavenly sort of giggle and kept walking, right up to the door to the rental area. Akinori shook himself back to his senses and jogged after Akaashi, slipping into line beside him. He chanced nervous glances at the ice and was relieved to see that despite the large crowd, it was an enormous rink. They’d have more than enough space. 

Akinori paid ¥500 for Akaashi’s rental skates, he himself having his own in his bag. They found a space on some bleachers that were mostly away from the families and small children. Akinori pulled out his black skates and brushed some dust off the heel before kicking his sneakers off and pulling the boot snugly over his foot. He could feel Akaashi’s quiet gaze on him as he laced the skate up his ankle.

“Isn’t that a bit tight?” Akaashi asked.  
“It’s supposed to be secure around the ankle,” Akinori explained. “Gives you support. Do you need a hand?”  
“Yes, please.”

Ignoring the part of him that was freaking out (read as: squealing unattractively), Akinori knelt down in front of Akaashi and slid the boot up over his foot. He pressed down on the top and sides, making sure the sizing was right before pulling the laces taught and looping them up his ankle.

“How’s that feel?” Akinori asked, making the dire mistake of looking up at Akaashi’s face. Akaashi was staring at his lingering hands on the skate, a light pink blush spread across his cheeks and nose. Akinori felt his heart drop into his stomach, and shoot back up so fast he felt like he was going to retch. Whichever god thought it was a good idea to have him fall for the actual prettiest guy on the face of the planet clearly also wanted him to perish on the spot.

“It’s fine,” Akaashi finally responded, not meeting his gaze and looking distinctly uncomfortable. Akinori, not knowing what else to do, picked up the other skate and proceeded with the same, willing himself to not stare, to not jump to any conclusions, even though the majority of thought processes in his head were all racing to the same conclusion. If Akaashi was blushing, that had to be a good sign, right? Was it too soon to get his hopes up?

“Okay, you should be all set!” Akinori announced, his voice shaking a little, but grinning nonetheless. “Don’t be embarrassed about waddling over to the ice. Walking in skates takes some getting used to.”  
“I am far less worried about walking than I am about falling on my face,” Akaashi stated flatly, getting to his feet and wobbling over to the walkway. Akinori stepped forward first, shrugging off his jacket to reveal the underarmor t-shirt underneath. He took the guards off his blades and stored them in his bag before offering Akaashi his hand. By some miracle of the universe, Akaashi took it and balanced his weight on Akinori’s arm as they moved towards the ice. 

“I won’t let you fall on your face,” Akinori promised. “It’s way too pretty to let it get damaged.”  
Akaashi stared openly at him, the blush on his cheeks deepening, and Akinori suddenly realized what he had just said. Out loud. In the open. With people around. To Akaashi Keiji. 

He tripped over his own blade, but recovered by gripping onto the wall. _Very smooth,_ he silently criticized.

“So _skating,”_ he said, diverting immediately, “the key to skating is all in your footwork and your stance. It’s going to feel kind of unnatural at first, but trust me on this. You’ve got to keep your knees slightly bent with your weight in your toes, as opposed to the center of your foot. The worst thing you can try to do is try to stand upright before you get the hang of things. To move, you want to push off with side of your foot instead of trying to take a step. Okay?”

“I didn’t realize it was so complicated,” Akaashi noted. “I’ll give it a try.”  
“Just glide at first and try to get to the wall. I’ll stay right next to you, okay?” Akinori promised. Akaashi nodded, and let Akinori lead him to the entrance, giving him a gentle push onto the ice. 

He didn’t immediately fall, which was probably a good sign. Akinori pushed off from the entrance, gliding up effortlessly behind Akaashi and rotating himself around to face him. Akaashi had successfully glided exactly fifteen centimeters. He had also figured out that spreading out his arms made him more balanced, and currently looked like a very humanoid airplane trying to take off. Akinori stifled a laugh.

“Shut up,” Akaashi snapped, glaring at him.  
“You don’t have to bend your knees _quite_ that much,” Akinori replied, offering Akaashi his arm again. Akaashi took it and slowly pulled himself closer, grabbing at Akinori’s wrist, then elbow, then shoulder, then other shoulder, and seemed loathe to let go once he was fully upright. The position was definitely not good for Akinori’s tender heart. Something had to be done, immediately.

“Ahaaa…. Akaashi? Do you… want me do show you how to-?”  
“Please do not move, Konoha-san. I don’t want to fall.”

If that was even remotely possible, Akinori would grow roots from his body and fixate to this one spot forever. Unfortunately, he had neither the biology or the time for that, so he instead reached up and carefully turned himself around without moving the petrified setter behind him. 

“Don’t worry, Akaashi, you’re going to be fine. Just hold on to me for now, okay?” he suggested. Akaashi nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the skates holding him up. Akinori squeezed his hands and, taking a careful look over his shoulder, started moving backwards, pulling Akaashi along with him. After a few minutes, it seemed like Akaashi was getting the hang of it, mimicking Akinori’s movements in reverse. Akinori felt his heart swelling. If there was anything that he loved about Akaashi, it was that he was adaptable and a quick learner. 

“See? You’ve got it!” Akinori praised. “Try pushing off with one skate now, okay? Do it with the outside of your foot, like this.”

Akaashi’s brow knit together in concentration as Akinori demonstrated for him. He looked down and tried testing his weight between his barely even stance. Ever so carefully, he pushed off and sent himself sliding closer to Akinori’s chest. Before Akinori could catch him and praise him, though, panic coursed through him as he wobbled. He brought his raised foot down too quickly, and at the wrong angle. It responded by slipping out from underneath him, and sending him sprawling backwards. Akinori skidded to a stop and hurried to his side. After seeing that he wasn’t seriously injured (well, maybe his pride was, judging by that grimace), Akinori burst into a grin.

“Well, you didn’t fall on your face!” he teased, earning himself another scathing glare. He giggled and offered his hand to help Akaashi to his feet. 

The next half an hour went by with Akaashi alternating between clinging desperately to Akinori’s arms as Akinori led him around the rink in circles, and falling on his ass. Each fall was accompanied by a scorching look in his eyes like he was trying to melt the ice with his hatred. Like it should be punished for not supporting him. Akinori refrained from teasing him again after the first fall, simply helping him back up and providing him with more advice. Akaashi showed his appreciation for this with the softest of smiles that continued to make Akinori feel like he should be the one melting. 

When ten minutes went by with Akaashi successfully staying on his feet, Akinori switched himself around and moved to his side instead. Akaashi stared at him for a second, but didn’t say anything. He simply wrapped his arm around Akinori’s and leaned into his side. Akinori pushed them forward, and watched Akaashi’s face turn to amazement as his foot naturally pushed off to the side, lifted, and returned to the ice as if by magic. And then a second time, as they shifted their weight to Akaashi’s side. His deep, emerald eyes sparkled as he seemed to master the weight-change. Akinori felt his big, stupid grin creeping back onto his face. _yES! YES! HE LOVES IT!! HE LOVES SKATING. EXCELLENT. GOOD JOB, AKI, YOU ARE A MASTER OF FIRST DATES!!!!_

Akaashi, feeling confident, pushed off a little too hard, and sent both of them tumbling down, with only Akinori’s jaw meeting the ice. 

“Konoha-san?!?!” Akaashi cried, leaning forward. “Are you alright?”

Akinori groaned and pushed himself up, looked up at Akaashi's beautiful face, and promptly burst out laughing. Akaashi froze, his face contorting into a new grimace.

“Why are you laughing at me?”  
“I-I’m not!!” Akinori wheezed, cupping his jaw. “I’m not, I promise!! I just…. Oh, man, I haven’t fallen like that in _months!!”_

Akaashi raised a brow in confusion, but his face softened, and he laughed as well before they both got to their feet.

“One more?”  
“Sure, but then I think I need a break,” Akaashi agreed, gliding close and tangling their arms again. Akinori led Akaashi around the rink, peacefully avoiding any other major catastrophes like falls or children. Then, as promised, he led them off the ice and back to the bleachers for Akaashi to sit. 

“What do you think?” Akinori asked, taking a drink of water from his bottle.  
“I think I definitely won't become a figure skater anytime soon,” Akaashi replied, causing Akinori to snort. Akaashi smirked and leaned back on the bleachers.  
“Although,” he continued, “I think I would like to see you skate for real.”

Akinori choked on the water in his mouth, and took a second to recover before swallowing painfully and staring at Akaashi, who was smiling.  
“Seriously?”  
“Yes, if you don’t mind,” Akaashi replied. Akinori felt the smile growing on his face. Would he like to skate for Akaashi? Hell yes, he would!  
“Give me a few minutes, and I’ll show you what I’ve been working on!” he promised. He leaped off the bleachers and darted around the crowds looking for an employee. After begging and pleading and bribing them with an extra ¥1,000, they agreed to look up some music for him. Then, he rushed back to the ice and headed straight for the emptier center, taking a moment to find Akaashi watching him.

The music began with a triumphant percussion, and Akinori pushed forward, circling around and falling into the choreography he’d been practicing for a month. He began with some simple footwork, trotting over the ice like he owned it, the pushing into a spin and running his hands down his center. He couldn’t see Akaashi’s face clearly from the center of the ice, but he imagined his deep eyes glittering in awe, which only served to fuel the emotion in each movement. He pulled himself into a quick spin as the music swelled, then rotated himself backwards, circling the center of the ice and conducting himself through the rise in the melody. He let his face melt into an eager smile, relished in the feeling of his hair flying behind him as he kicked and crossed and turned. Volleyball might let him fly, he thought, but skating let him be free.

As the chorus peaked, he turned, bent his knee and jumped, pulling his legs in tightly and spinning through the air. His landing wasn’t clean, he touched the ice, but that was the closest he’d come to landing his (annoying, frustrating, everything-be-damned) double Axel. He felt pride swelling in his chest, and it gave him the confidence to quickly flip himself around and pull off a (much easier) Salchow. He landed it cleanly, and kept up enough speed to try out another single loop. He glided to the edge and skidded to a stop facing Akaashi, having run out of pre-choreographed music. He flashed a thumbs up to the stands, and was met with the sight of Akaashi staring back at him in awe. Akinori’s hand froze in mid-air, his heart stilled in his chest. 

Then, Akaashi’s eyes softened, and his face eased into a smile, and he began to _applaud_ him, like Akinori hadn’t just done half a routine on public ice and flubbed the landing of a major jump. Akinori smiled brightly back at him, and gestured from the edge to wait a minute while he skated over to the entrance. Akinori quickly thanked the employee that had played the music before rushing back to where Akaashi was sitting.

“That was incredible,” Akaashi praised as Akinori sat, panting heavily from running in his skates. “You really looked like you were having fun.”  
“I’m glad you liked it,” Akinori replied, reaching into his bag for a towel and his water bottle. “I’ve been working on that routine for weeks. I mean, it’s not finished yet, obviously, and I still haven’t decided on how many jumps I actually want, but I’ve never come so close to landing that Axel before!”  
“Which one was that?”  
“The first one,” Akinori explained. “It’s the hardest jump I know. I mean, I’m still not great at it, yet. I usually fall, but I just touched the ice this time, which is progress. I begged my coach to let me work on it, and I’ve been trying for weeks, but could never get my balance right. And, I don’t know, something just clicked in my head, and I was feeling so awesome this time, like I was weightless, and I knew I could do it.”  
“You sound like Bokuto right now,” Akaashi teased, causing Akinori to blush. “It’s cute. I’m happy for you.”

Akinori couldn’t form words to describe the meaning of the tight knot forming in his chest, or the tingling of the blush spreading from his cheeks to the rest of his face, particularly across his lips, and the sudden lightheadedness he was currently feeling.

“Do you want to try skating again?” he offered. Akaashi glanced to the ice.  
“Maybe for just a little longer,” he replied. “I’m starting to get hungry, and I kind of feel stupid wobbling around out there when you could be doing so much more.”

Akinori laughed openly at that.  
“Trust me, everybody starts out wobbly and stupid-looking. I promise you’ll get better if you keep trying.”

He offered his hand, and felt a thrill pass through him when Akaashi didn’t hesitate to take it. He led them to the ice again. He helped Akaashi find his balance and led him side-by-side. Akaashi stumbled a little bit, and fell once, but overall did better than his first round. Akinori even asked if he felt comfortable enough to try on his own. He tried, but only lasted about fifteen seconds before begging Akinori to come back to his side and clinging desperately to his arm.

They only made a few more laps after that before Akaashi’s stomach got the better of him. After returning to the bleachers, Akinori helped Akaashi off with his skates, doing the staff a favor and wiping the blades down with his own towel before doing the same with his own. Akinori pulled his jacket back on, as it was starting to get cold now that he’d worked up a sweat. He returned the rentals, and then asked Akaashi to wait for him while he changed out of his sweats and into something more casual. 

They walked out of the rink arm in arm, which was doing unhealthy things to Akinori’s heart. He let Akaashi lead him to a nearby noodle restaurant just outside the park entrance. They sat and ordered quickly, but ended up staying until it got dark, talking about everything they could. Akinori gave himself an award for making Akaashi laugh four times with stories about his little sister and that one time he and Saru broke into the post office to save Saru from mailing an embarrassing love letter in junior high. Akaashi ate an _enormous_ amount of food, and Akinori gave up trying to match his pace after the second plate, secretly wondering if the setter’s stomach was actually a bottomless pit. His wallet certainly wasn’t, and it may have hurt him internally (read as: physical pain, he cried) when he went to the counter to pay the bill. 

_It’s for Akaashi, it’s worth it,_ he told himself, shaking off the feeling. 

The air had turned crisp with the dark, and Akinori entertained himself with blowing patterns with his breath as they exited the restaurant, stray snowflakes from the rooftops drifting down over them. The streets had cleared somewhat, with only last-minute shoppers and couples left. Akinori’s eyes trained onto the faint glow back inside the park. He tugged on the sleeve of Akaashi’s coat.

“Is something wrong, Konoha-san?” Akaashi asked. Akinori pointed towards the glow.  
“The Lights Festival is still going on,” he stated, leaning into Akaashi’s side. “Wanna go?”

Akaashi responded with an easy smile, and Akinori’s heart swelled when he felt Akaashi’s gloved fingers slip into his. They took their time walking back into the park, admiring the sparkling white powder coating tree limbs and park benches. A pair of children darted around them, and Akinori instinctively leaned into Akaashi to give them space. Akaashi responded to the contact by squeezing his hand, which they only acknowledged with a quick glance at each other and a smile. 

They entered the section of the park where the Lights Festival was being held. Akinori heard the faintest of gasps fall from Akaashi’s lips at the sight of hundreds of strings of fairy lights wrapped around trees and branches and bushes and lamp posts, strung across the walkways on wires, wound into shapes and characters as they walked. With the wind causing the occasional snow drift, the scene seemed straight out of a fairytale. Akinori squeezed Akaashi’s hand again, and began leading him down the lit walk. They moved together in silence, gazing at the lights around and above them, occasionally bumping shoulders and pointing out interesting figures in the lights.

Somewhere around the middle of the park, Akaashi stopped. 

“Akaashi?” Akinori questioned, seeing Akaashi’s gaze trained on something to the right.  
“Look, Konoha, it’s you.”

Akinori looked, and let out a laugh as Akaashi pointed out a light sculpture of a figure skater mid-jump, suspended from the wires above. Akaashi smiled.

“It looks like you did while you were skating earlier,” he explained, which caused Akinori to still and do a double take. The sculpture had been placed and constructed to look more artistic rather than cartoonish or silly. Its arms were wrapped around its torso, and its head turned to the side. Had it a face, Akinori would have imagined a look of total bliss on it. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest. Akaashi thought the figure looked like him. Akaashi thought he looked like _that._

“It’s beautiful,” Akinori said huskily, his voice suddenly hoarse and heat flying to his cheeks and eyes. Akaashi, already too close, turned to face him, his dark eyes glittering against the fairy lights. Akinori felt his heart clench, heat pooling in his jaw, flickering against his bottom lip.

“Yeah, it is.”

Akinori would claim later to Saru that it was impulse. An accident. Not at all like the sudden natural magnetism from their closeness that pulled him into Akaashi and caused him to press his lips against the setter’s. Nor anything like the cool relief that washed over him when he felt Akaashi kiss him back, or the smoothness with which Akinori’s gloved hand found Akaashi’s cheek, gently brushing his thumb over his flushed skin. Akaashi’s grip on his hand tightened. 

They only pulled away when they heard the approaching chimes of a street peddler, their hot breath crystallizing in the cold air between them. Akinori let his hand linger on Akaashi’s cheek, while their eyes searched each other. Akaashi’s face was flushed to the point where he looked like he was glowing, only made more charming when he smiled softly and pressed his forehead against Akinori’s.

“Merry Christmas, Konoha.”  
“Merry Christmas, Akaashi.”


End file.
